


Breakfast in bed... sort of.

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Coldwave week 2017 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdWave Week 2017, M/M, Post Season 2 Finale, domestic AU, legends team treated mick like shit really, mentions of Micks behaviour change or grieving in S2, mentions of legion of doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: "Even the best laid out plans go wrong"OrMick tries to make Leonard breakfast in bed but it doesn't quite go to planDomestic AU.





	Breakfast in bed... sort of.

**Author's Note:**

> Well,   
> I'm not the best at the domestic AU, but here it is anyway! I'll either try and get day 4 up later or tomorrow.

 

Leonard woke up, to the sun filtering through the curtains in his room and an empty bed. It took a couple of moments for him to fully wake up, but once he did, he could smell food cooking, so he figured Mick was making breakfast, which he wasn't going to object too, he loved Mick's cooking. He was happy. Leonard was still in a lot of pain, coming back from the dead would do that too you. But, he was back, and even though he wasn't physically there, he knew how the legends were treating Mick, so he first thing he did was get Mick away. He was nothing if he wasn't selfish.

But after spending over a year presumed dead all he wanted to be was physically in his husbands arms again. Even if he didn't watch how badly the legends treated Mick sometimes, he would have been able to tell. They all immediately went to greet him in their own way, even the two new people that didn't actually know him, everyone except from Mick who just stood there in a corner, hands in pockets. He didn't even reach out to touch him. At first, Leonard didn't even know why... not until Mick told the whole story, about the hallucinations, about the legion of doom and about all the snide comments that they all made. Leonard had no choice to get Mick away from them, and he did. Mick was slowly becoming his normal self again.

Leonard sighed happily as he climbed out of bed, pulled on one of Mick's shirts which were scattered over the floor and a pair of trousers before walking out of the room and into the kitchen, where Mick was only wearing a pair of boxers, cooking their breakfast. Leonard smiled as he snuck up on Mick and wrapped his arms around him from behind and softly kissed his shoulder.

Mick jumped a little, but soon melted into the touch of his husband, placing his hands over Leonard's, wedding rings shining in the light where they belong once again. Mick had worn Leonard's on a chain round his neck but never did he once take off his ring- except from one time it came off and he wouldn't do anything until it was found. It didn't feel right, taking the ring off willingly.

"Hello you... you ruined the surprise, it was supposed to be breakfast in bed" Mick said, softly as he plated up the breakfast he made, bacon, eggs and pancakes. Leonard's favourite.

"I can get back in bed if you want." Leonard replied, but not moving an inch. He was happy, Mick was happy... why ruin this moment yet.

"No, no. It's okay. Things don't always go to plan, do they? Mick said, and Leonard smirked a bit. That has always been their motto... things don't always go to plan. The moment they met, Mick had only initially was looking out for himself by preventing a lock down, but Leonard wouldn't leave him alone. The first job they pulled, Alexa, didn't go to plan. Mick and Leonard falling in love with one another... well, they didn't plan or expect that, even if Lisa always did. They had their ups and downs, what relationship didn't, then Leonard died and came back to life and Mick released how lost he really was without him- though that could have also been linked to the legends ignoring him.

"No they don't." Leonard said as Mick linked their fingers together. The two stood there for several seconds, not really caring that their breakfast was cooling down. They were finally happy. Besides, they needed this. A reminder that they're together again. "I love you." Leonard finally then said breaking the silence. They didn't say it often, they both knew how they felt about one another. Mick turned around, wrapping his arms around Leonard as well as being able to look at Leonard, and smiled.

"I love you too." Mick replied, before leaning down and pressing his lips onto Leonard's, Leonard kissing back, smiling wide as he was before pulling away reluctantly and slowly.

"Let's have some breakfast, shall we?" Leonard asked, stepping out of Mick's arms and reaching for one of the plates which were on the counter, and walking over to the table, Mick following suit and sitting opposite.

And yeah, Leonard figured he's finally happy. Things may not be exactly right between them just yet, but one day they will, and Leonard's looking forward to the day they were. 


End file.
